


A Tragedy Told In Metals: Praying

by cronaisawriter



Series: A Tragedy Told In Metals [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Female Tony Stark, Funeral, Gen, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Man AU, Iron Queen, Kinda, Missing Scene, One Shot, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Post-Iron Man 1, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Author Has Issues, Tony Has Issues, marvel AU, of my own fic but whatever, this is some catharsis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronaisawriter/pseuds/cronaisawriter
Summary: The Funeral of one Obadiah Stane-Missing Scene One Shot-If you read without the first book it won't make a lot of sense
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, Past Obadiah Stane/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Series: A Tragedy Told In Metals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1346422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A Tragedy Told In Metals: Praying

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of those scenes I mentioned I'd post between this and the next book. I swear I'm working on it but I wanted to keep yall with some of my quality content (or what i hope is lol)
> 
> CWs: Referenced alcoholism, past child sexual abuse, funerals, referenced rape, mild self-harm, flashbacks, past emotional abuse, past domestic violence, referenced torture (Ten rings is mentioned)
> 
> Songs for this fic:  
> [It's Too Late to Apologize by OneRepublic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHDyfJpRcwo) & [Praying by Kesha ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLR3Gqz5PEs)

Toni stood at the gate of the cemetery. She glanced at the paper clutched in her hand. It was a few paragraph eulogy to say at the funeral of one Obadiah Stane. Reading it had made her feel slightly sick every time. Written up by SHIELD and Pepper it was such nonsense. 

It painted Obie as a good man and towed the party line he had been killed in the explosion of the sabotaged Arc reactor while trying to help stop it from hurting people, instead of Pepper, making him a fucking hero.

For the good of the country, they had to just mislead the public tell a little fib. Even if the universe was going to end if he didn't lie about it, it still felt like a kick in the guts to do it. Not to mention it was a rewrite of her own history too, made her look even more like an aimless child. Having to have some big man led her by the hand for her whole life. Of course, she and Pep couldn't have saved everyone, it had to have been some all-mighty man. 

Looking up her eyes locked on the long rows of chairs full of people. A small ring of reporters stood to the side whispering back and forth between them. Toni breathed in closing her eyes, fingers digging into her arms. Eyes snapped open when her hands were taken into a tight grasp. Gazing back at her was Pepper's creased brows and unsteady eyes. 

“Let’s go sit down okay?” She said with a forced smile.

Toni nodded. Of course, they had to sit in the front row. There was an obvious reason, everyone knew he had run SI and been Howard's right-hand man, ergo he and Toni had known each other a long time and in the very least he’d been a mentor. 

Most knew he had been a father figure, raising her after her parents died, even if it was clear the parenting was lacking. Those tended to also know there had been some tension around her 21st birthday, an assumption was that he had taken great care of her after Afghanistan. Making the world keep turning while poor little useless, broken, crazy Toni stark fell apart or if they were feeling particularly gracious recovered. 

The most loathsome and influential titans of industry and politicians knew everything. The dirty double-dealing, emotional torment and Obie's love of fucking underage girls. Perverted fucks probably pictured him doing it to her over drinks.

No matter what they knew all had condolences to offer, sympathetic nods, followed by hushed comments once her back was to them.

Happy maintained his title of an elite bodyguard, even if she was "The Iron Queen” in this circumstance Happy pushing mourners away and keeping their hands off her was the most practical solution. The noise and fake sad expressions were annoying as fuck. Like nobody was sad this man had died apart from stockholders.

Well, and of course, her, even after everything she was still heartbroken. Every time she closed her eyes crumpled bodies surrounded by shards of metal filled her head. That or a hand pulling her heart from her chest. Or sneering faces, hungry eyes, patronizing smirks, real looks of affection. 

Or maybe not. Maybe there had never been anything there. All he wanted was her devotion and worship. Wanted her to crave his touch, his praise, him. Fill the gaping whole her blood had left her with. 

The fucking sick thing was that she wanted to see him again, missed him. Somehow missed the man who forced her to have sex more than times she could count, sold her out to terrorists, tried to kill her. How could the loss of a monster leave her despairing? 

The start of the funeral hit her with extreme sadness. Grief settled in her chest as the casket was set down and the hymns were sung. She sat there biting her lip until it bled silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Pepper and Happy both looked surprised she had real sorrow over the death. Breaking the first rule, everyone was seeing her break. 

As one of the board members did the first speech after the pastor’s invocation it all turned to anger. 

“Obadiah stane was one of the most interesting people I ever knew. He drove a hard bargain and had an eye for business anyone would envy. During the old days when the late great Howard Stark was running the show, Stane would always keep him on track. Starks have a record of, let’s say eccentricities,”

A funny word for addiction and mental illness Toni thought.

“Obadiah's guidance allowed for Howard's vision and drive to be executed in a way that continued to make our company better and more profitable. After his and his wife’s untimely death in a terrible senseless accident,”

"Yeah because he was driving drunk," Toni muttered

“Obadiah continued to run our company to great success, caring on the legacy of innovative new ways to protect the country and our servicemen and women. He also took on his partner and friends child, Antonia Stark, caring for not only the legacy of business and patriotic duty but also the very name of Stark. A wonderful mentor to many in the company also prepared Antonia to become a successful leader in her own right. Not only the legacy of her gifted father but of the man who took on the role of a father...” 

Revolution rolled through her, the idea of being the legacy of these men making her skin crawl. The legacy to lies, rage, secrecy, death and myopic world views. The legacy of her mother who couldn’t hold it together when the camera stopped rolling. The legacy of her father, domestic violence, emotional neglect and obsessive nature. The legacy to a man who armed terrorists and raped pre-teen girls. Fire coursed through her looking at the old white man. Spouting flowery language of a man who had absolutely been awful to everyone. The dude probably knew of the arms sales, possibly new about his using her as a sex toy. 

“Obadiah's genius and leadership will be missed by all who had the good fortune to have their future in his capable hands. Thank you.”

The pastor stood back behind the podium.

“Before we lay him to rest. Ms Stark has some words to say.”

Toni walked up to the podium having to focus on her balance the emotional storm apparently making her unable to walk a straight line. Plus it sucked she likely looked drunk when she hadn’t even taken anything but the actual dose of medication a real doctor gave her. 

Standing there she looked at the crowd. Old powerful people, some middle age up and comers, some heirs and heiresses. And a few kids who wanted to be anywhere but there. Words on wrinkled paper beckoned to her to start this macabre pantomime

“We are all grieving the loss of a man who has been a staple of our lives for a long time. Maybe not the cordial man or someone known for his cheerful greeting, but someone who we all knew would come through in the man. A true friend, leader and mentor. I and the company ....”

Oh god, this is such bullshit Toni thought to take a long pause. Well if she could go off script and declare herself Iron Queen why stay on script here. 

“Well, we all know that is some bullshit. I mean did anyone here actually like Obie or even consider him a friend,? I really doubt that. He was a giant jerk to like literal everyone. The dick was the absolute embodiment of Gordon Gekko-Enron style capitalism. I mean I got a master class in being a heartless bitch from Howard and Obie really. Also to trust no one but them but that is a whole other problem. Anyway, did I love him? Yeah, I did. He literally raised me since I was nine and the only one after everyone else died. But I also recognize he’s a bastard who had to make absolutely everything and everyone even somewhat under his control. So to truly remember Obadiah Stane's legacy I suggest you go home, smoke an illegal Cuban cigar, which I know most of you for sure own, get some expensive scotch drink way too much and pour one out for Obadiah stane and celebrate your considerable power over the whole world.”

Toni smiled at the audience. Some people looked shocked, scandalized and a rare group angry. The largest contingent looked like they were about to burst out laughing. Dropping the rose on the casket was a good closing move in her magnificent performance.

“Should I just stop writing press releases?” Pepper whispered into her ear.

“The man tried to kill me I’m entitled to insult him at his funeral,” Toni shrugged.

Toni looked at Happy who gave her a grunt and nod of approval. She grinned at him, glancing back at Pepper she saw while she gave her the raised eyebrow, Toni got pretty much every day anyway but wasn’t really upset with her so Toni Leaned back in the chair lacing her fingers behind her head. A slightly off-put priest finished with prayer and thy lowered Obie into the grave and everyone threw a clump of dirt into the pit. 

##  ~~~~~~

Ton woke up in the middle of the night panting. Tears streaming down her face sweat sticking her clothes and hair to her skin. She felt hands all over her, everything hurt like a mother fucker. Stumbling out of bed only a few staggered steps brought her to the doorway before her legs collapsed under her. Dragging her body she let herself sagging against the cold wall. The sound of Obie’s words spinning and clogging up her thoughts. 

“Ms Toni, I promise you are safe. Stane is not here, and you are home.” JARVIS soothed.

“Right,” Toni said breathlessly.

“Stane is the ground and you killed Ten Rings.”

“Yup” Toni laying her forehead against her arms crossed on her bent knees. It was unfair how even after he was six feet under he could still haunt her. Even after calling him a bastard on lived tv his insults and sweet nothing rang in her ears. He was still fucking with her him, still making her tiny and worthless and broken up.

She prayed silently to whatever force was out there it would eventually it would just stop hurting this bad. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> It was a roller coaster, but a good one i hope
> 
> Also, i made a blog for this series, Now stuff makes me think of my versions of these characters and it won't make sense with my normal marvel stuff
> 
> [Tragedy in Metals on Tumblr](https://a-tragedy-told-in-metals.tumblr.com/)


End file.
